


Mirror Mirror

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, B.o.B. - Freeform, Clones, Doppleganger Shenanigans, F/M, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Magic (feat Rivers Cuomo), Magical Accidents, Multi, October 13, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, lab accident, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 13 ...in which Bucky and Clint see more than they expect when Darcy has an accident in the lab.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classybroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classybroad/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Clint/Bucky and Magic (feat. Rivers Cuomo) by B.o.B.

“This is, honestly, the best thing science has ever done for me. I know I say that a lot, but…” Tony trailed off, gazing in awe at the pair of cloned astrophysics lab assistants standing before him.

In tandem, they rolled their eyes, crossed their arms under double the ample breasts, and huffed an annoyed pair of breaths. “ _Can you fix me or not?_ ” they demanded in stereo.

“I mean, eventually…” Tony gestured to the smoking pile of scrap that used to be the device responsible for doubling his pleasure, doubling his fun.

“I better be getting hazard pay for this because I only get paid one salary and now there are two of me—” one began.

“—and putting up with one of you is worth four of my salaries any day,” the other one finished.

“Your pay schedule has been adjusted accordingly, effective immediately, Misses Lewis,” Jarvis interjected. “Security regulations required that I notify your emergency contacts as well,” he finished as the doors behind Tony opened and Darcy’s matched set of sniper boyfriends barreled into the room, brandishing weapons.

“ _Hi._ ” The women smiled identical shy smiles at their lovers.

Both snipers pulled up short at her (their?) soft greetings.

“What the frilly pink hell is this…?” Barnes demanded.

“I thought Pepper put the kybosh on magical experiments!” Barton’s voice edged on hysteria, as it always did when he had too close a brush with magic after his ordeal with Loki.

Tony pretended to be a very busy man, studying the data from the accident and looking anywhere but at Barnes and Barton.

“So here’s the thing,” Darcy A purred, running a finger through the dust and soot gathering on the worktable as she circled it.

Darcy B did the same on the other side, picking up the thread where the other left off, “We’re going to be like this for at least a few more days—”

“Weeks,” Tony corrected, studiously not making eye contact with the assistants’ lovers when he broke the bad news.

“—so we’re thinking—” Darcy A continued, dusting off her fingers on her jeans and approaching Barton.

Darcy B followed her lead, approaching Barnes and wrapping her arms around his neck as she laid out the rest of their plans, cooing softly, “we should take advantage.”

“We might never get this chance again,” Darcy A explained.

Darcy B shrugged. “There’s never been enough of me to go around.”

“ _You don’t outnumber me anymore,_ ” they chorused together.

“Sweet Jesus,” Barnes cursed when Darcy B’s hands slid inside the neckline of his tac suit.

Barton practically vibrated at the hands of Darcy A before breaking and leaning over to boost her up in a fireman’s carry. She squealed with laughter.

“We’ll be in our bunk!” Barton called out as Barnes followed suit, trailing him out of the lab with an armful of Darcy B.


End file.
